Roleplay: The Butterfly Effect
The Butterfly Effect is an invite only RP created by Boombomb, where several characters will go on a journey, and at random points a poll will appear, asking the users what decision they'd like to make, after at least half of the users have voted (depending on what number of users are in the RP, that is.) the RP will continue, but the course of the RP will change depending on the RP. Rules *No godmodding *No powerplaying *No making the RP about yourself/your characters. *Do not cheat polls (such as using Alt accounts to vote.) *Censor swears please. *No sexual activity. (Romance is allowed.) Characters *Boombomb the Hedgehog *Auda the Hedgehog *Chase the Fennec Fox *Bluray the Fox *Chewie the Kirby *Jowan the Weaselat *Dokuro-chan the Angelic Fox *Apallo the Hedgehog *Honoo the Pyrofox *Holly the Fox *James the Blue Jay *MM-1998 *Shinobu *JT the Androhog *Suri the Unyeilding *Aileen the Hedgehog Chapter 1: The Beginning Auda: *Walking around letting the wind fly through every strand of fur he has.* Bluray: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Auda: What? You seem rather arrogant going around shouting slurs like that. Bluray: lt was a joke man. Honoo: *Sitting nearby, With a book in hand* Chewie: (has ran out of Blu's bag and is poking Honoo's book) Honoo: *Looks at Chewie, with a confused expression* What is it? Chewie: What you read? Honoo: I was about to read a book *Still looking at Chewie* Why? Chewie: It looks fun. Auda: Tch... Honoo: I guess you could describe it as fun. Chewie: (walks up to Auda and pulls his pants) Who're you mister? Auda: My name is Auda.. Chewie: Nice to meet you Mr.Auda. (hugs his leg) Bluray: (picks up Chewie) Sorry about that... Auda: It's fine, my little brother does that to me sometimes, actually. *smiles* Bluray: Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Bluray. This is my little friend Chewie. Oh and that dork (uses his thumb to point behind him) Over there? That's is Honoo. Auda: Nice to meet you three. This is Chase. Chase: *hesitantly waves* Honoo: *Suddenly appears behind Bluray and whispers behind him eerily* What was that? Bluray: (turns around to face Honoo and backflips) "Oh and that dork," (repeats the previous action) "Over there? This is Honoo." Jowan: (was in the pointing direction) I have feelings ya know. Honoo: *Glares at Bluray before smacking him on the back of the head, Turns to chase and nods* Pleasure to make your acquaintance. Bluray: (rubbing the back of his head) Learn to take a joke man. Jowan: Learn to MAKE a joke man. Watch a pro. Holly: *sitting in the grass nearby, eating popcorn* Jowan: HEY HOLLY-GURRRL WHADUP'? Holly: *sigh* Hello Jowan. Jowan: (his eyes glow orange as all of her popcorn heats up, burning it) THAT'S ALL FOLKS! (runs) Holly:... *casts a spell that causes him to fly up into the air and hit a tree* Jowan: (against the tree in pain) wurth it Bluray: ...Now THAT'S comedy. Auda: Uuh... Holly: *conjures another bag of popcorn* Wasteful b****es... Honoo: Err, I think I'll go now... Something falls from the sky! What do our heroes do!? Majority voted "Check it out" Holly: Hey guys, what's that? *Holly points to something falling from the sky* Bluray: Maybe it's another Kirby! I call dibs if it is. (runs towards it) Jowan: Greedy little... (runs with) Holly: *teleports straight to the fallen object, which has hit the ground* Chase: Come on guys! *runs towards it too, followed by Auda.* Bluray: WHAT IS IT?1 Holly: I DONT KNOW, THERE'S A GIANT CRATER IN THE GROUND. COME LOOK. Honoo: *Walks over and looks* Hm... Chase: *Runs into the crater* I see something! Bluray: What is it? Holly: *jumps in* Woah... Guys, get down here! Chase: It's glowing! *Goes to touch it.* Auda: No! Should Chase be stopped? - Majority voted "No, what he's doing is completely harmless." Chase: Too late! *bink! He touches it. It seems like nothing happened...* Auda: Grr! You're lucky that didn't-- Suddenly! A magnificent light bursts from the crater, Chase is pushed back and the skies become darker, the wind picks up, too! Bluray: (Picks up Chase) You globbed up. Honoo: *Nonchalantly* Wait, How does that make sense, It wasn't enchanted in anyway and seemed like a regular object...mostly. Bluray: It's a unique world, roll with it. Auda: *Tries getting closer, he needs a better look at what's going on* Boom: *Runs over* The hell!? Everyone! Run away! This is not safe!! Auda: No! Come here! We need to investigate! Apallo: -walking by- Hey Guys..... what's wrong. Who do you listen to? - Majority voted "Auda, he sounds like he knows what he's talking about, and I am kind of curious." Bluray: No way military man! Explore the explosion! Auda takes a step closer to it, reaching for the light, his hand begins to glow. Chase: Whoa...! Apallo: -notices this and wonders what was going on- Woah... Honoo: *Steps away cautiously* Auda reaches in a bit more, then suddenly, a burst of light knocks everyone back. Everyone whites out..! Chapter 2: Celestial Apallo: -wakes up next to Bluray- Wh-what happened? Bluray: Spaghetti happened. Everyone is knocked out near eachother, in a celestial golden place, surrounded by clouds, it looks like stepping off of the ground would make them fall, there is a pathway leading to a temple like place close to them, it's quite a warm atmosphere, and everything echoes elegantly. Auda: Wh-Where are we..? Boom: You idiots, I told you not to do anything. Bluray: And miss out on this adventure! No way military man. (stands up and scans the area) Holly: *sits up* My head... What are we doing here? Apallo: I didn't do anything, I was just looking for Blu! Bluray: Seeing how everything seems so nice, nurturing and happy...pretty sure we died and went to heaven. Jowan: Are you serious?! Chewie: (begins crying) Bluray: Nah. If we died you wouldn't be in heaven. Jowan: Thanks Blu. I'll keep that in mind next time you need my help. Bluray: Mkay. Come on. There's certainly something...surreal about this place. Apallo: You said it.... this is weirder than that time we went on that little trip. Bluray: So where are we Mr.Rangers? Apallo: He probally doesnt know...